


The Story of America

by Enchantedfroot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedfroot/pseuds/Enchantedfroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi there!<br/>So this is mostly based off the show Hetalia but in more serious and historical view. <br/>The premises is that countries are embodied as people, who feel and know the culture of their people. <br/>This starts with Native America than transitions to America. This will be the story of America from the very beginning to Native Americans, incoming European powers, Revolutions, War etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Native America was born she remembered the feeling of suffocation. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't smell, hear or speak, she couldn't even move. It was maddening until she felt it, the sounds of her lands; the water the crashed on the shores, the wind that blew through the large plains of her land, and she could hear the heartbeats of her people. She could sense their motions of crossing a bridge towards her : their new home. 

Native America remembered waking up with a gasp. She sat upright observing her surroundings knowing that she was in the center of her land. She was in the forest when she woke up. Tall trees shielding her from sunlight. Forest animals scurrying alongside her with no fear. Native America remembered crouching down onto the soil grabbing handfuls of dirt and thinking I am the land – The land is me. She remembered taking cautious and fumbling steps towards a nearby creek. She remembered the water mirroring her movements. Native America saw that she was an adult, with long dark black hair that reached to her waistline, she had dark brown skin and dark black eyes that complimented the piece of clothing she had on. She was wearing an animal skin dress that reached to her thigh and that was decorated with tin cones and bead work along with a dangling bead necklace and stringed bracelets. Native America knew this was the clothing her people wore.

She had a feeling of excitement with the thought of her people. She could sense them starting to finally step on her land. She wanted to see them. Native America ran towards them, she felt empowered as the land moved behind her as she ran. When she arrived she noticed the large amount of people- no her people, stepping onto her land mass. She remembers her people feeling exhausted and a strange new emotion of Hope. Her people stopped when they saw her and stared at her when she arrived, their eyes looking up and down at her, their eyes acknowledging her as they continued walking towards the unknown land deserting the bridge. Native America saw all them walking away from her but a new emotion emerged from herself: the urge to protect her people. Native America noticed a young boy squirming from his mother grip as he rushed toward her. He ran towards her and stopped before her pointing towards the other end of the bridge. Native America saw it was another person , a man who felt familiar to her. She felt the name Asia blowing in the land and at that moment Native America knew who he was: he was the same as she. His eyes interlocked onto hers and nodded as he turned away from her. Native America knew that these people were her responsibility and she would protect them or die trying. The little boy grabbed her attention as he gave her kiss on her cheek and ran back toward his mother. Native America smiled towards them as the mother scolded her child for running off . Native America knew that she wasn't alone their was about to be others out there. Not all of them would be friendly. She felt a strange feeling of anxiety but she would give up her life in order to ensure her people's safety hopefully it won't come to that. Native America satisfied with her speech turned around towards her people the feeling of wholeness and happiness.


	2. The Taken of America

*Side Note: this is told in America's Point of View* 

"Stop it! Let me go!! No...no....mom.... Help Me!!", I screamed thrashing around as cold white hands grabbed for me. My hands reached for my crossbows behind in my bag. I desperately aimed at the two men trying to grab me. I was a bit talented with the crossbows within close range I could easily stop them for me to run. I aimed at at one of the men's chest when a body grabbed me from behind. He breathed into my ear, "Stop it You Savage!!!." Savage? What was a Savage? I squirmed desperately trying to escape. 

These men weren't like the warriors in my village. They had clothing of the color blood and snow. They laughed and yelled at me; their aura was sinister and evil. They where everywhere. Flashes of color and smoke clouding my vision. I kicked the men holding me down and ran toward the center of the village. 

As I arrived, homes and crops were set aflame in black smoke. Cries and screams of mothers and children in the air. Bodies were already dead. There was old Water Claire sprawled across the ground. Her chest stained with blood. Water Claire was the healer in our tribe, she was here when the tribe was first founded. Stories are told that she is as old as my Mother. Her clear eyes no longer bearing life. 

As I watched death unfold before my eyes, I noticed Elk. Elk is the strongest warrior in our tribe. He was sturdy, muscular and very strict. Their was no beast or animal that he couldn't beat. However, I noticed one of the white men was carrying a long narrow object in his arms aiming at Elk. Elk stood strong as he rushed with his spear to the white men. A loud popping sound exploded into the air. I noticed that Elk fell back his body torn apart by the this weapon. 

Tears were stinging my eyes. As I started crying. These people are killing everyone. They are going to kill me too. I ran towards the forest to me and my brother's hiding place . 

As I arrived I noticed a dark shadowed figure was grabbing hold of my brother. My mother, Native America was right there trying to reach for my brother. She didn't look scared or frightened. She was incredibly calm and cool. But then the dark silhouette raised the narrow weapon towards her chest. I already knew the outcome. 

"No, Please Don't!!!!, I screamed. Canada looked up to me tears streaming down his face.   
Mother jerked back. Her face looking towards me with a smile before she fell. The dark silhouette glancing towards with with deep green beady eyes. 

"America, my baby wake up!", exclaimed Native America. 

"What? ... Mom your okay!," I yelled relieved as I hugged her. She was here in my bed. She was alive. Her brown colored eyes still shine life. 

"What happened America? Your brother came to me about you having a nightmare. What's wrong ?", Native America asked. 

"Mom I had a horrible nightmare. These strange men came to our village and burned everything down. There was so much death, They killed you mom. You were gone!", I said. 

Mother looked at me calm but through her eyes I could see fear. My mother is never one to show fear. She's too proud for that. Too strong. 

"America, that will never happen. You and your brother are my life and have been since I held you both in my stomach.". Native America paused. "The day you boys were born, I was so shocked to see golden hair and white skin. I received it as a gift from the high above . You and Canada are me. And I will protect my boys for as long as I live," said Native America. 

"America go find your brother and go fetch some water. I'm pretty tired right now, son. I haven't been feeling so well. My sister Aztec as well has told for some time she hasn't felt well," sighed Native America. 

"Oh course Mother let me go get Canada," I said as I carried our animal pouches.

I ran through the village. Passing through the village I saw Water Claire teaching young girls on how to make herbal medicine. I was relieved to see she was alive, breathing, and healthy. Not to far from the me I saw Elk. Elk was teaching young rising men on how to fight. Elk noticed me and motioned me to come forward. I ran towards him. 

"What is it Elk?" I asked curious. Elk hardly talks to me since I'm still young to learn to fight and mother would never approve. 

"I was telling how impressive your at your crossbow", Elk gruffly said. 

"Oh I'm not really that good", I said scratching my neck embarrassed. 

"No your good, how old are you again America?," asked Elk. 

"Mother told me I will be 8 summers soon", I said . That was a lie. I have been alive for some time. After Mother was settled into her land. Her people starting migrating all over forming even more tribes. That's how Mother came with me and my brother. As far as I know I'm pretty old. 

"See men when he grows fully he will be able to take down any enemy," Elk proclaimed stiffly. 

"Yeah sure" I said embarrassed yet again. I've never felt any praise like that before. I haven't really thought of growing up and becoming strong. All I enjoyed was playing with the other tribe children and my brother. 

"Hey have you seen my brother Canada yet?" I asked curiously. 

"Your twin? Yes, I saw him running towards the forests ," Elk said gruffly. 

I took that as a sign to leave. Me and Canada were twins. I was the eldest since I was born first. I have sun kissed skin with blonde hair, and blue eyes. My brother however was strangely paler and had dark violet eyes. My brother usually lives up North with his people. I stay here with my people. My mother Native America usually visits us but she urged us to be together under her watchful eye. She thinks there is something approaching. 

"Hey Canada!", I yelled. Canada jumped. He was crouched down beckoning towards some animals. 

"America! Don't scare me like that!", Canada whispered harshly. Canada has always been the quiet and patient type. He wasn't skilled at any weapon and liked being with animals. And me I've been the complete opposite. Although bunnies seem to taken a liking to me. 

"Mother wants us to fetch some water," I said. That's pretty much a lie since Mother wanted some time alone. She's been awfully sick these past months. So has been a few of our people. It started when there was the disappearance of young Nizhoni. She was at the river when she just disappeared leaving her jar of water behind. Few months later, she arrives at our tribe entrance covered with strange spots. She looked awful. She was coughing, vomiting and could barely stand upright. She refused to say where she was for the past months. Soon many people started getting it. Me and Canada were safe. Water Claire has tried various methods to help but they haven't worked. Mother never got sick directly but she can feel the effects of her people's sickness. 

"Okay let's go!," exclaimed Canada. 

As we both walked along the river. Canada sighed. "America haven't you felt anything off through your lands?", asked Canada. 

"No not really," I lied. I could never tell Canada about my dream. For all I know it can be a weird dream from high above. 

"My people have been saying there has been some strange white men like you and me settling, " Canada said cautiously. 

"Really ? Do you think they are dangerous?," I asked tentatively. 

" No. They haven't spotted my people. I'm worried that they will find them. Maybe this is why Mother wanted us together so she could protect us," said Canada. 

"Yeah seems likely, " I said. My Mother was always cautious. She always said that there is more of us out there.

"Gah!!!!!", yelled Canada. 

"Huh what? Canada !", I yelled. I saw him fall into the river. 

Canada knew how to swim but the current was way too I couldn't see him. 

"Canada! Where are you?!," I yelled. As I was yelling I noticed a figure in the opposite side of the river. He looked exactly the soldiers in my dream. He looked up to me and back towards my brother and dove into the river. 

My heart was pounding in my chest and I sighed relieved when they both grabbed a hold onto a fallen log in the river. The stranger was helping my brother ashore. I ran towards them. A part of me was distrustful towards the stranger but also thankful that he rescued my brother. 

My brother was blue and paler than he normally was and very cold. The stranger moved to help but I stopped him. 

"It's okay, just wait," I said calmly. 

My brother's color started coming back and then he started choking, sputtering the water out. Canada look up to me and then closed his eyes. Us being countries we are immortal. As long as the land and the people who inhabit us live, we live. 

"Lad are you alright ?," spoke the stranger in our native tongue to Canada. 

"He's fine. He just needs to relax. Thank you. How do you know our language ?," I asked surprised. 

"I got a hold of young native from a nearby tribe that offered me to teach me some of your language in exchange to learn a bit from us. She was with us for a while till she got sick. She refused any of our medicine and decided to go back to her tribe for treatment," the stranger said. 

So it was Nizhoni who lead these strangers close to us. Mother would not be pleased. What would Nizhoni gain from them? 

"What's your name?", I asked the stranger. 

"Giles Chapman, lad. What be yours?", he said. 

"My name is America," I said cautiously. 

"Oi your America! You be the one me Captain be talking about all the time. Funny you be a landmass", Giles said amusingly. 

"You know about us?", I asked curious. My Mother never mentioned to our tribes about what we are. Only the elders could know since they have been around and they know we never greatly age. Mother said if people found out what we were we would be involve in multiple tribe's conflict since they would want the land mass and power by their side. So we keep our existence a secret. 

"Captain only trusts a few of his shipmates. I be one of them", Giles proudly says. 

"What's your Captain's name?, I asked. 

"He only lets us call him Arthur Kirkland his human name.", Giles said. 

"How about you meet him! He's been really excited about finding and meeting you. Well most of Europe has as well," laughed Giles. 

While Giles laughed, Canada snatched my arm. I got his message: we shouldn't. We hardly know anything about these strangers. 

"Sorry we shouldn't it's getting late. Our mother is expecting us," I said as I picked up Canada. 

"That's too bad. Don't worry we will meet up soon. Now that Captain will know your close," Giles happily said. 

My blood went cold. Canada sensed my discomfort and fear. He grabbed me and ushered me to walk.

"Canada what we will do?", I asked fearfully as we walked back to the tribe. We made contact with theses strangers. Giles didn't seem to bad but who knows about his other people. 

"We will be fine. Mother is here, she'll protect us," stated Canada. 

I wasn't so sure. I felt fear. But I also felt excitement and wonder. There is others like me, Canada, and mom. If we peacefully talk with this Arthur Kirkland, everything should go alright. Well that's what I hope.


	3. Revelation

Author's Note : For some who don't know Arthur Kirkland is the human name for Great Britain or England. I would personally think that England would use his human name publicly and only those close to him would know what he is.

 

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

 

                                                        ~~~~ 

 

   America was walking along side the border between him and Mexica. The border was an imaginary line between him and Mexica. It was a grassy plain with gentle rolling hills. The sky was crystal clear with white clouds and a small breeze in the wind. He paced back and forth anxiously while running his hand through his hair; a little habit of his when he was nervous. He was expected to meet up with his little "sister" Mexica. Technically, she wasn't his sister but she always called him big brother when she met him so it kind a stuck. He's usually sense when another of his kind : a nation was nearby. Canada and Native America had to leave and go back with the northern natives. Beforehand Native America asked America to meet up with Mexica since its been a while since Aztec's death.

 

   "Geez she is sure taking a long time to get here," sighed America as he decided to lay down on the grass. America stared up in the sky fumbling with pieces of grass as he collected his thoughts. After America and Canada encountered Giles, Native America quickly whisked them away toward the border near Mexica. America already sensed the settlement of new people on his land. However, Native America had told America that she has felt that her people were being attacked and exploited, it was affecting her. America didn't feel that his people were being hurt or attacked in mass amounts. It worried him.

 

_Clip clop, clip clop_ America stood up rapidly as he heard noise.

 

  " Haha your jumpy big brother", laughed Mexica with a sweet pleased smile. She was atop a strange black beast . She observed America in a pathetic defense stance, he looked silly.

 

    "Mexica is that you?", gaped America with huge eyes, as Mexica climbed off the strange beast. Mexica looked very different from the last time he saw her. She still held her dark brown light skin. But back then she looked about eight or seven but now she looked like she shrunk. She looked about six. She wasn't wearing her normal native clothes but was wearing a strange blue garment that covered her body and arms: Her hair wasn't in two braids but placed delicately a top of her head. The outfit looked foreign and submissive not at all free.

 

     "What are you wearing?", America asked bewildered. He didn't like it. He liked her usual outfit. She always wore a lavish blue cloak decorated with patterns of gods. She also wore a beaded skirt with a pouch slung over her around her body. Technically, only men were allowed to have pouches filled of coca leaves but Mexica was the exception.

 

"I'm wearing a _vestido_ , big brother Spain says this is the fashion in his country." Mexica gleefully said as she twirled around laughing.

 

"You should wear more proper clothes brother you look very silly," giggled Mexica as she glanced at America.

 

America huffed, "Doesn't matter. Who the heck is Spain and what does _vestido_ mean?"

 

" _Vestido_ means dress silly. Spain is my new big brother. He's been teaching his language : Spanish. He's been teaching me his religion and lots of his men for a long time have been coming. He says I should stop being a savage like my mother's people." Mexica proudly exclaimed.

 

America angered at the word savage, the word he was called in his dream.

 

"What? How can you say that?! Their your people too! Your mother is gone you should be with your people instead of learning new stuff from a foreigner." America yelled in disbelief.

 

"Their not my people. Spain said that they were mommy's people." Mexica glared at the ground tears welling up in her eyes, America looked down guilty. "Mommy never loved me. The day I was born she saw me as a bad omen given from the gods Huitzilopochtli and Quetzalcoatl. She said our kind is never born within another nation since normally they are created. She said I was special. I certainly didn't feel special. For a while now she locked me up in a temple far far away from Tenochtitlan and in the supervision of the priests and priestess. I used to be free and could go out all the time. But one day she just started fearing me and kept me from living. But not big brother. He found me and told me the that my mother was dead. I was sad that I lost my mother even though she didn't love me but Spain said that no such gods think me as a bad omen but his God will protect me if I follow his word. He's been so nice to me. Mexica beckoned the strange beast "He's brought new fascinating things like this horse, and cows, pigs and even cool food like coffee beans and sugar canes. He absolutely loves the tomatoes at my place especially one his colonies Romano." 

 

America stared at Mexica in disbelief. Mexica was purely entranced with this Spain. Did Mexica's mother never tell her about the dangers of other nations? Did Mexica not know that maybe Aztec was protecting her. He failed to say maybe that they brought unpleasant things like their disease but he stopped himself.

 

"Mexica.. Why have you gotten smaller..," asked America cautiously he didn't want to upset her again. She seemed fragile and unstable.

 

"My name is not Mexica anymore it's New Spain, Nuevua Espana !," Mexica huffed as she stomped the ground like a child. "Big Brother Spain said since I'm learning a new culture and having new people as my own I have to be reborn in the mind and body. He says me getting smaller is a good thing since it'll be easier to forget my past and start anew. I'm so happy, America!!, Oh! That reminds me this will probably the last time you'll see me in a long time. " Mexica said looking down avoiding his eyes.

 

"What? Why!," asked America. This was bad. Mexica is his little sister. they were friends. She was always with him. She always visited him and always brought her amazing chocolate beverage made from cacao beans. It tasted amazing with a spicy and frothy taste.

 

"Spain said that I shouldn't meet up with any more of our kind if he's going to be protecting me. He's waiting for me not too far from here. I begged him to let me see you one last time. I'm still going to live outside the city while Spain rebuilds Tenochtitlan a new. I'm going to be living with other colonies, it's going to be fun! He said so. He also said that their is others like him from Europe who are very _malo_ , bad. " said New Spain.

 

"Oh I almost forgot here you go America." She tossed him a pouch. America grabbed it. "It your favorite drink. Savor it, okay? _Adios_ , _hermano_ America" She waved as she climbed atop the horse.

 

America moved to stop her but she was already long gone. America stilled. America sat on the grass as he mulled over the discussion he had with Mexica wait no New Spain. What the heck just happened?

 

He was frightened to think that his people weren't his people, but his mother's. Did that mean that Canada's people weren't his either? Why was he created if he didn't have his own people to protect? Was it actually possible to be "reborn" and to forget your past? He hated the thought of losing his memories. He would never want to forget his mother or Canada.

 

Did these people from Europe settling onto his land count as his own? They have been here for a while, after all. He always sensed them while his mother could not. America chilled a thought of his dream but it could have been nothing. New Spain seemed to love her new big brother. America growled at the thought. However, this Spain knew an awful lot of their kind.

 

Maybe America could find this Arthur Kirkland, that Giles was talking about and he could teach him a bit of their kind. Maybe just maybe. He was excited and curious but he was still cautious due to his premonition. America stood up and dusted dirt and grass from his clothes.

 

"My clothes are just fine," America huffed angrily. He was wearing an animal skinned cloth tied around his waist with markings of animals and nature across his body claiming him to the land.

                                                              ~~~

 

"Bloody hell, where the hell am I?", cursed Arthur Kirkland in slight fear since he was clearly and utterly lost. He was walking just outside the town to see the wilderness . Even though there wasn't much treasure in America, it was still beautiful.

 

He still haven't found the young America that Mr. Giles Corey found first. He was incredibly doubtful that America was near or even existed. Usually he sensed a person of his kind but somehow he didn't sense anything. It felt blocked, strange.

 

King James I wanted Arthur Kirkland to investigate the colonial life and to see how it was faring especially Jamestown since a Mr. John Rolfe was proving very successful in his tobacco industry. Years beforehand when the Virginia Company was chartered to search for gold. It was proving disastrous since the colonists were unable to fend for themselves until Captain John Smith came and whipped the colonists into line with the rule "He who shall not work shall not eat"

 

Personally, Arthur was pleased that the colonies were slowly improving. He still felt his pride wounded with his first two attempts of colonizing ending in failure. Bloody Spain was finding glory and wealth in his colonies. Bloody git. But he proved himself by crushing Spain's Armada with the leadership of Queen Elizabeth I who energized the nation, bless her dead heart.

 

The first attempt of colonizing was Newfoundland that ending in failure when it's promoter, Sir Humphrey Gilbert lost his life at sea. However, his half brother Sir Walter Raleigh organized and settled the Roanoke Island but it soon mysteriously vanished, swallowed up by the wilderness.

 

Arthur gulped. He was probably going to be swallowed up by beasts and who knows what if he didn't find his way back.

 

But to his relief he saw Giles Corey not to far a head of him.

 

"What are you doing here Mr. Corey?," It was weird that Corey was out here by himself. Good thing he found him since he was beginning to panic that he wouldn't find anyone.

 

"Captain! Sorry I just meant to be alone you know. It gonna be a while before we see land since we're going back to the motherland. Oh no offense, Captain." Giles Corey said scratching his head.

 

"None taken it amuses me that people see me as their motherland. Lord knows I would be a mother hen." Arthur spoke amused at the thought.

 

" Haha if you saw young America you wouldn't want to leave him out of your sight, although he dresses as a native," laughed Giles Corey.

 

"Well I doubt that since I still haven't been able to locate him. Its better this way. If there really was the existence of America that would lead to more competition. Lord knows I don't need France Here.

 

"True. Want to make our way back , Captain? ", Corey shrugged as he dusted dirt off his clothes.

 

" Yes , although I feel hesitant with having Lord De La Warr here solving the issue with the Indians. I have feeling it will start more bad than good,"

 

"Your right about that, but can't be helped, Virginia's Company's order, hopefully they don't find the young lad America," Corey sighed. " Alright let's head back."

 

"Captain, do you think you'll find America the next time you come back," asked Giles curiously after a moment of silence.

"Hopefully, but well see in a few years, time feels infinite to me,"

"Alright, Captain, " Giles said in the awkward silence As they made their long way back towards the town. 

 

Additional Notes: Mexica/Mexico is pretty much the same thing. However, Mexica was in most use during the Aztec Time. Huitzilopochtli/God of War Quetzalcoatl/ feathered serpent/ God of Intelligence and self reflection Tenochtitlan/ Aztec Capital

History Time England's first attempts of colonizing were really embarrassing in comparison to the Spanish. Who were becoming filthy rich with exploits of its New World Empire. But with the famous Spanish Armada , England wounded Spain's pride and fighting spirit that soon ensured England's naval dominance in the North Atlantic. Afterwords, England entered a golden age of literature (Shakespeare) , and self confidence, so England was starting to achieve its own spirit for colonial land in the New World. However, as most know the Natives were being uprooted from their land and were being killed off by newcomer's disease, they weren't too happy. (Not that I blame them, you know?) Soon in the next chapter their will be a mini timeskip I believe. I have so much stuff I have to finish like tests and school so I'll try updating more regularly.

Thanks so much, Enchantedfroot


End file.
